


Party of Three

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, stucky kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: The three of you have some fun during one of Tony’s parties.





	Party of Three

 

You weren’t sure what you were celebrating, you weren’t sure you were even celebrating  _ anything _ , but the room was crowded, the music was loud, and the alcohol was flowing freely, just like every party Tony had ever thrown. You were dancing in the corner with Wanda and Nat, not full on dancing, more like swaying to the music. You weren’t drunk, not yet, but you were pleasurably warm, buzzed, and you were definitely feeling good. You glanced around, looking for Steve and Bucky.

You found them, though it wasn’t easy. They were sitting on one of the couches in the corner, deep in the shadows, the corner so dark you could barely make them out. Their heads were close together, their fingers intertwined, and they were whispering to each other. Every now and then, Bucky would turn his head and Steve would press a kiss to his lips, a smile on his face. You wondered what they were talking about.

“You know how insanely obvious you are, right?” Nat asked.

“I’m sorry, what?” you said, pulling the lollipop you’d been sucking on out of your mouth.

“You and your heart eyes whenever you look at Steve and Bucky?” Nat replied. “It’s obvious how much you love them.”

You took a step back in surprise, shaking your head from side to side. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about N-Nat,” you stammered.

Nat edged closer, her hand closing around your forearm. “Hey, hey, Y/N, calm down. I know about, well, everything.” The smile on her face was warm and friendly. “I know about Steve and Bucky, hell, I’ve known for years. When you started dating both of them, I just assumed…”

“Y-you know about Steve and Bucky?”

“Of course,” she shrugged. “Everybody does.”

“So do you...I mean have you…” You blew out a breath, struggling to find words. You dropped your voice and leaned closer to Nat. “Do you know about us? The three of us, I mean.”

Nat was nodding, a huge grin on her face, her red curls bobbing around her face. “I do,” she smirked. “And I think it’s great.”

You hadn’t realized how fast your heart was beating, or even how scared you were of her answer, not until the words were out of her mouth. You sagged in relief.

Nat hugged you, her lips pressed to your ear. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “We’re all cool with it. The only thing that matters to any of us is that you guys are happy. Together, apart, two of you, three of you, whatever you guys choose, it’s cool with the rest of us. Just don’t break their hearts.”

“Never,” you murmured.

Nat patted your arm and disappeared into the crowd of people. You grabbed another drink and downed it in just a couple of swallows, your eyes glued to the two men, your men, across the room.

As if he could feel the weight of your stares on him, Bucky looked up, a smile drawing up one corner of his mouth. He crooked a finger at you, gesturing for you to join them. You didn’t hesitate to do as he wanted.

Your stomach did a lazy flip once you were finally standing in front of them. They were sitting so close there wasn’t an inch of space between them, fingers intertwined. They stared up at you, blue eyes flashing, cheeks flushed, the two of them just exuding sex from every pore. Bucky reached for you, taking your hand in his, his fingers tangling in your hair as he urged you closer. You straddled him, both of them really, one of Bucky’s arms sliding around your waist, his neck stretching as he chased your lips, drawing you into a kiss. As he kissed you, he cupped the back of Steve’s head, pulling him closer, turning his head and kissing him softly, nibbling at his lower lip, the air between the three of you thick with need and desire.

Steve turned to you, a smile on his face as you leaned down to kiss him, one hand resting on your ass, squeezing it gently. Bucky laid his head on the back of the couch, his eyes half closed, watching you and Steve. He slid a hand beneath your skirt and between your legs, one finger slowly rubbing against your rapidly dampening panties.

You moaned, shifting a little, your legs falling open, the kiss with Steve deepening as Bucky pushed your panties to the side and eased one finger into you. He and Steve each had a hand on one ass cheek, and without exchanging so much as a word or a look, they simultaneously pulled you closer, Bucky’s middle finger now deep inside of you, his palm pressed against your clit.

“Don’t make another sound, Y/N,” Steve whispered, his lips drifting up your jaw to your ear. “Not one.”

You nodded, earning yourself a swat on the ass from the super soldier.

“Y-yes sir,” you gasped.

“Good girl,” Bucky purred. “We’re gonna take good care of you. But you have to be quiet.”

You nodded, your eyes rolling back in your head as Bucky crooked his finger, hitting your g-spot perfectly, a shudder running through you.

“Fuck, Steve, she’s so tight,” Bucky murmured.

You were riding Bucky’s fingers, slowly, quietly, your lower lip caught between your teeth, desperately swallowing the moans building in your chest. Steve kissed you again, his hand drifting up your side, cupping your breast, his fingers teasing the nipple through the thin cotton of your t-shirt. You were so lost in the sensations rolling through you that it took you a minute to realize that Steve’s hand was beneath your skirt, caressing your inner thigh. A second later, his finger slid in beside Bucky’s, sinfully filling you.

Steve broke off the kiss with you and caught Bucky’s lips in his, moaning as their tongues met. Their fingers moved in unison, fucking you faster and faster, your senses on overload, your orgasm unbelievably close.

You wanted to scream, wanted to cry out your feelings for these men, let everybody in the room, shit, in the world, know what you felt for your boys. You didn’t care who knew. But, you’d been instructed to stay quiet, an order you would obey no matter what. So instead of screaming out your pleasure, you put a hand on each of their shoulders, your forehead resting against theirs, chasing your orgasm.

“You got this, doll,” Bucky murmured. “You got this.”

“Do you wanna come, baby?” Steve asked.

“Yes, please,” you whimpered. “Please.”

Bucky’s thumb pressed against your clit, both he and Steve twisting their fingers just right, hitting your g-spot together, and you were gone, the pleasure rolling through you, overtaking you, so intense, so perfect, so  _ much _ , that you weren’t sure how long you could stand it. But it kept coming, overwhelming you until you thought you might literally pass out, until you were falling forward, collapsing against them, their arms closing around you, keeping you warm and safe. Their lips drifted up and down your jaw, their hands roaming over your body, gently caressing you.

“Let’s go to bed,” you said. “I think I’ve had enough of partying for one night.”

“Mmmm,” Steve hummed. “We’ll just move it to the bedroom. Party of three.” He kissed first you, then Bucky. “I want you. Both of you. Right fucking now.”

Bucky was nodding, as were you. You crawled off of their laps and held out your hands, waiting while each of them took one and climbed to their feet. You left the sounds of revelry and partying behind you as the three of you hurried down the hall to your room.


End file.
